Pokegirls and the Legacy of the Wild Stallion
by Nachoman1
Summary: What has happened on the Pokeworld after the end of Wild Horses and Pokegirls by MetroAnime? This story seeks answers through glimpes at the lives of public workers, criminals, Tamers, Researchers, happy conjoined people or simple mundanes.
1. Disclaimer and Introduction

**\**

**Document type**: Continuation fanfiction, based on an Alternate Universe (AU)/ crossover fanfiction by the name of 'Wild Horses and Pokegirls', by Mr. Gregg Sharp

**Document format**: several short stories and a novelette, intercalated and delivered on instalments.

**Plot description**: thirty years have gone by since the ending of 'Wild Horses and Pokegirls'. This story, 'Pokegirls and the Legacy of the Wild Stallion', explores the development of the Pokeworld.

By the way, according to my writing, the seventh sidestory of the story "Wild Horses and Pokegirls" never happened.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the story 'Wild Horses and Pokegirls' or any other known story portrayed on said story, particularly 'Ranma 1/2', 'Sailor Moon' and 'Pokémon'. I do not own any other recognizable stories either depicted through this piece of fiction, other than the ones I do own, of course.

I mean, those I've written, such as this.

Furthermore, I'm writing this piece of literature for the value of entertaining myself and the only benefit I acquire from the activity is the improvement of my fluency and technique as an aspiring writer.

**Literary techniques to be tried**:

A) Single character focused, third person, omniscient narration

B) Same as A with focus shift: sharp shift without losing fluency, subtle shift without creating confusion

C) Interrogatory

D) Diary or Journal

E) Questionnaire

\


	2. Prologue

This story has a complimentary chaser in "Pokedex: Pokegirls and the Legacy".

----------------------

Prologue:

Professor Stroak calmly sipped iced tea while he watched the forest from his mountain retreat. He watched as some wild Pidgies flew above the surrounding forest, the one that still separated his weekend house from the outskirts of Pallet City, where his lab still sat.

"Aldus" - He heard Maryanne calling. With her always beautiful voice, for a second he expected to see the pretty Ingenue he had married to turn around the corner; instead, his aged but beautiful Diva entered the balcony, carrying a service of sandwiches on a tray. As all Divas, she had a blessed voice, but nothing could change the fact that the time passed through her, and her loving smile did only show more of the wrinkles her seventy years had left on her so far.

Aldus looked at her as she sat down close to him, then, looked at his own ageless hands, and feeding into the calmness of his pokewoman through their class two bond, they looked up to the blue sky, in a comfortable silence.

"So, they will be leaving tomorrow?" - She broke the silence.

"Yes, dear" - He answered, perfectly knowing what she was talking about. - "I don't think I could have found them a better-suited tamer even if I had tried."

"'If you hadn't tried' you should say! You know he will take good care of them, silly man." - She replied him, amused.

He sighed.

"Well, even if I always knew he and them were made for each others, you can't say that I didn't try. It's our daughters we are talking about, after all."

"And he has always been like our son. And he is just like his father, who looked up at you when it was his own time."

"Yes, I know. I guess I just feel that time passes a bit too quickly..."

"But not through you, Aldus. You're going to survive me, and probably even our daughters."

"Oh, Maryanne, I sometimes wish I didn't have Longevity. I've seen so much, and I'm like a pebble in the shore of the river of time. I know my time will come, but I don't want it to be too far away. I've lived long enough to see Parity for a second time, and I'm afraid to see it derail again."

An uncomfortable silence followed, while both of them sank into their own thoughts.

Professor Stroak began thinking about the beginnings, and the day the New Age had begun. Thirty years had passed since "The Speech", that talk Ranma "Wild Stallion" Saotome had made in front of thousands of tamers and pokegirls, and had pushed forward pampering as an acceptable taming approach. Also it had been thirty years since Saotome had gone back to his own world, wilfully followed by his equally wilful pack of pokegirls.

What would he think about the revolution he had left on his wake?

----------------------


	3. Chapter 1: An adventure begins

I wrote this chapter a few years back and the writing style is just crappy. By now my command of English has improved quite a bit and it shows by the next chapter, but for this one I tried to edit it only where something wasn't really understandable. Not to be rude or anything, but please bear with me until the next one.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**A new adventure begins**

* * *

BEEP- BEEP- BEEP- BEEP- BEE

Youngster Alex Sexum turned around in bed after turning off his alarm clock and replaced his head on his pillow, hopping for five more minutes of sleep.

Three seconds passed; then, his eyes shot open: today was the day! Last Friday he had graduated from Tamer's Academy, and today, Monday, he was going to finally see the girls again.

With that in mind, he jumped out of bed and tried to reach his closet. Too bad his feet got entangled with his new blue oversized backpack, as he couldn't regain his balance and ended up kissing the floor. After a few seconds of shaking his head from such a rough awakening, he pulled himself free and remembered that he still had plenty of time. On his desk's chair laid ready his red shirt, his overalls, and an old and battered red and white cap his father had given him as a gift on Friday; and as he got dressed, he mentally reviewed the photo-albums of his father and mother during their early years. One of the photographs that stood the most on his mind, specially the moment he picked up the cap to wear it for the first time in his tamer's life, was a photograph were his father, just about his own age, was having his hair ruffled around by no other than the legend, The Wild Stallion. Now it stood up in his mind, just as the cap touched his head, that in that picture the Wild Stallion was holding this very cap on his opposite hand, while he used that same arm to playfully hold his future father's neck against his side. Alex continued to slide the cap down his head, savouring the moment, until it reached bottom and he turned toward the mirror.

"No wonder they say I'm the living image of dad." - He said, as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror: besides his light brown hair, he was the living image of Ash Sexum/Saotome. Now with his hair covered by his father's tamer's cap, he looked like an image of him, coming out from one of those old photo albums.

He tore his eyes from the mirror, and after putting on his hiking boots, began going through the checklist he had adhered to his pack.

Two full changes of clothes, plus the one on -check

Tent and related gear -check

Camp-cooking gear – check

Solar charged flashlight – check, hanging on top of the backpack

Med-kit and literature -check

My own collar -on my neck, updated yesterday

Three ultra-collapsible sleeping bags -check

Saotome family's secret techniques' scrolls, not yet opened by me -check

About a ton of Instant Meals -check, on a storage bin-Capsule that had burnt away a good deal of his savings

Another ton of dehydrated liquid food for the girls -check, on said Capsule

A hand-cranked blender (especially useful on feeding shape shifters with non-liquid food) – check, inside the Capsule

The Capsule -Check

Tamer Certificate, to be handed to Pr. Stroak -check

Pocket-sized photograph of Mom and Dad, with a same-sized photo of Dr. and Mrs. Stroak on the back, both sealed in water-resistant film -check

Dexter, a.k.a. Pokedex -to get from Professor

"Tamer's Encyclopaedia, Pokedex Expansion Pack" -check

All-season coat -check, the girls' and mine

Girls' backpacks uh?

He almost kicked himself. Then he scrambled under his bed, and from there he pulled a big, dusty plastic bag. After he broke through the plastic, he took a moment to examine the contents: two brand-new, pastel green backpacks, with a design matching his own through smaller (and so matching of his own, that each had three elastic loops on the back, while his own had three matching hooks on each side), and identical to each other except for big embroiled name tags. Contents: empty, except for two state-of-the-art collars, a large bottle of shampoo in one, and a matching bottle of conditioner in the other.

He grafted the smaller bags to his own and with some effort lifted it on his shoulders. After taking a last look around his room, marched downstairs.

Downstairs, his parents where waiting for him in the kitchen. When his mother saw him, she tripped on her flipper-like feet, just to be caught by his father, who was standing by her. Once they regained their composure, they beamed at him, swelling in pride.

Breakfast was quite an awkward business. His parents had already told him all he might ever have wanted to know about any business concerning a tamer's life, and now every time either of them opened their mouths, they would begin blabbing some last minute tip, and then quickly quiet down as they noticed how uncomfortable they were making Alex feel.

For Alex, it was horrible to have this kind of last meal, where both of his parents wanted desperately to give him one last piece of advice, but neither achieved anything other than looking like dazed Magikunts. Finally he finished his meal, and as he washed his dishes, his parents finally agreed how to approach him. His father put a hand on his shoulder to make him face them, and then pulled him into a collective hug along with his mother. After about a minute of this his mother broke into sobs.

"Oh Alex, I'm going to miss you so much!" - She said between sobs.

"We'll always be there for you. Just call us." – continued Ash, his father.

"You have always been a good kid, Alex, and we have always been proud of you. Now go out there and keep making us proud!" - His father added, with a broken voice.

"Oh, dad..."

"Calm down, son. The training, the time for excellence, is over. Now that the real test comes, just try your best."

"That's it, honey. Time will come, and you'll just see how much for the best this is. Now is the time you go in your own adventure, and meet again your friends."

These last words were the biggest thing towards he was really looking up; however, walking out of most of his past life was still had for him to swallow.

"Come on, Alex. Once you have captured a few pokegirls you can come and challenge our gym. Along with our badge, I might trade one of your pokegirls for an A-bra I recently taught Teleport to; that way you would always be just a Pokeball from home."

"Alright dad" - Alex said. - "I need you to prepare for me, because I'm going to steam-roll your team!"

"That's the spirit, honey. Now go, and teach your father how to mop the floors with his face!"

"Hey, don't give him weird ideas, Misty!"

After that, his parents helped him on the task of fitting through the front door wearing the grafted backpacks, escorted him to the entrance, and waved him goodbye until he rounded the corner. He could still see the Pallet Gym his house was in the back of, but then he rounded another corner and completely lost sight of his home.

He continued thinking about the past, until he rounded the last corner and came to sight of Stroak Hill, the pretty large state where Stroak Labs sat at.

After ten minutes of walking, he finally made it to the entrance and knocked. The Professor's wife, Mary Anne, opened almost immediately, and guided him into the dark side of the lab; the parts were no normal guest ever got to see. It was past the regular lab facilities, past the research machinery, beyond the video recollection rooms, almost all the way to the weekdays' living quarters of the Stroak family. In fact, right in front of them, there was a machine that Alex thought looked like a CAD scanner, and right in front of it, the professor was sitting on a chair, smoking a cigarette, and looking up at him.

"Hi, professor"

"Hello, Alex; I'm glad you are on time. Do you have your certificate?"

"Oh, of course professor; give me a moment." - He put down his backpack, and after a second he pulled out his diploma. He handed it to the professor, smiling. - "Well professor, I came for Minnie and Di"

"Not so fast, Alex, I still need to scan it, and scan you. It will take a few minutes, and the scan will key your Pokedex to you"

'Not to say it will give me understanding on just how much of a Saotome you have in your blood' the professor thought.

Alex nodded, but looked as impatient as a little kid sitting by the tree on Christmas Eve. After having waited two years to be able to see the professor's daughters again, he was frankly very impatient. - "So, should I lie on the CAD scanner?"

The professor was encouraged by the energy the kid was showing. - "Right, Alex, although you should know this is an Esper scanner, not a CAD one."

He helped Alex on the scanner's bed, and began scanning him with a hand-held metal detector. - "We had already warmed up the machine, but the scan will still take some time. Now, could you please roll over?"

"Sure, professor"

After a few sweeps of his back, the professor was satisfied, and nudged Alex to face up again. Professor Stroak had an eyebrow raised, as he began speaking.

"It is surprising to find someone so devoid of metal, Alex. And is even more remarkable to see those boots have no metal at all, too"

Alex shrugged.

"After a couple of my dad's stories concerning Magnet-Onnas, I considered it wise to carry as little metal as possible."

The professor suppressed a chuckle at that one. How to forget some of those stories…

Alex raised his head a little when by a chance he got a glimpse of a camera. Then he waived at it, grinning.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Stroak. How are you doing?"

From the loudspeakers, Mary Anne spoke.

"Fine thanks, Alex. And I thought you would never ask about me!"

Aldus smiled. Turning to see toward the camera, he nodded a silent command to Mary Anne.

A minute later, while Mary Anne went to dim the lights and get the metal coats and Alex began removing his clothes, he began working the controls. Once he saw that everything was in order and Alex was on the bed (minus boots, overalls, cap and watch, which laid on top of his backpack), he remotely began moving the bed to the inside of the machine; and once Mary Anne had come covered in a metallic full-bodysuit, and once she had helped him get into his, he was ready.

"Alex, we are ready to begin. Just lie still, and try to relax. The full cycle takes around five minutes."

"Alright, ready here."

"Okay." - And so the doctor stepped away from the actual control panel, leaving Mary Anne on command, and he stepped in front of the data-gathering screens. With a nod he signalled her to start, and while he saw a big red-lit chronometer start to count back from five minutes, he thought about just how capable she and many other pokegirls really were. Her IQ, last time he had checked her, was a hundred and two points, which was well within human normal; and he preferred her at the controls because, even if his own IQ was thirty-five points higher, she had a much better reflexes and eye-to-hand coordination. Currently her hands were flowing all over the control panel, monitoring every step and doing all the on-the-spot recalibrations the kind of exam he was trying to attempt required.

"It might be wise if you turned to see the exam's progress, dear." - She said in an amused tone. He turned towards his own screens, embarrassed, but his eyes bulged upon one of the preliminary results displayed on the main screen, the one that showed his stats. There was a red line horizontally cutting the screen in half, representing human average for all the measurements, and most of the results were what he would have expected from a normal human being (and in fact many were borderline for somebody just coming from tamer's academy); however, there was a single peak that went out of the screen: his empathy level. From low level scans on the boy's father and on the boy himself he knew the kid's empathy level should be pretty high, but he never suspected this kind of high!

"Mary Anne..."

"Yes, I'm on it..."

After a few seconds his screen flickered, and even if now the red line was just at a quarter of the height of the screen and the rest of the results seemed halved, the single peak was still out of range. He heard her grunt.

"Damn! If I raise the levels anymore he's going to be really sick, but I still don't have full readings! Lets see..." – Mary Anne said. The doctor looked at the chronometer and saw that the five minutes it had been counting were come and gone, and that it had now been counting upwards for a minute and a half. Mary Anne continued moving all over the control panel, but soon she left the panel in peace and focused on a keyboard directly under her operator's screen, which she started to type with a vengeance. "Dear, I don't think I'll get much more out of the hardware, but I hope we can get the software to extrapolate that peak." - She said without even breaking her concentration. Obeying the unspoken request for help, he swiftly pulled out a keyboard that was sticking in the middle of his monitors' cluster, and began typing himself, knowing that if Alex spent too much time inside the chamber, he might be sore for the entire week. Finally both Stroaks sighed in unison, as their screens flickered once more and the peak was finally fully visible. So now, after a quick "Thanks" from Mary Anne, Aldus steeped back once again and watched as his wife began to record the data from the first and last scans (although the last one's wouldn't leave the lab), and then began rolling the bed out of the machine. He himself went to bring the lights up once again, and to receive a sick-looking Alex out of the machine.

"Damn, Alex, you look like you had just gotten on the bad side of your dad's Golem." - He said while helping him up, trying to extract a smile from the boy.

"Actually, on one occasion she accidentally rolled me over, but that time I didn't end feeling like this." - Alex tried to snicker a bit at his own joke, but instead he started to cough. Being the always-ready man he was, the professor pulled a plastic bag out of one of the metallic coat's pockets, and offered it to the boy, who promptly took it and filled it with his earlier breakfast. After he had finished puking, the professor patted his shoulder a bit, and began pulling him towards one of the exits of the room.

"Mary Anne, I'll guide him to the bathroom, and then I'll give him some Stamina+ from one of the front vending machines. It's going to take us around twenty minutes. Please download the data and scan his certificate, and download everything into his new Pokedex. Be sure not to leave anything laying around, specially now that this room is linked to our external com line." - He finished it with an appreciative look, while she mockingly saluted back. Then the two men exited the room, and Aldus made sure to close the door behind him.

Mary Anne snickered at her husband's mocked carelessness. He knew that all the stuff he had asked her for had already been done, mostly automatically, while Alex had been puking, and so it would take her less than five minutes to actually power down the scanner, and that the rest of the time could be spent contacting Cologne... and opening a window, before the smell made her barf, too!

* * *

Alex felt a bit better, now with something down his stomach once again. He only wished that the aspirins he had just taken were nearly the same level of fast relief, as his head felt like it was about to split into two.

"Don't worry, Alex." - Said the professor, while patting the young man on the shoulder, and guiding him back to the scanner room. - "It isn't something to be ashamed of, getting dizzy after getting through one of those hectic scans. Come on, once I have you on the lunch table, I'll give you the girls. That way you'll be able to discuss with them over lunch."

"Fine with me, doc. Just lets keep that meal light." - Alex said without strength. The professor laughed at it, while he continued guiding the kid back to the scanner's room, where Mary Anne should have already finished... shutting down the equipment.

* * *

As Alex marched his way out of Pallet City, past the two kilometres marker, he felt the two pokeballs on his inner pocket. They still felt quite chill –testament to the most superficial nature of Cryo-stasis -, so he wished they would have already been "warmed up" by the Doctor. Yet, the Doctor had forgotten to thaw them overnight.

'Keep them into their pokeballs until you have set your camp for the night. They'll still be cold, so they'll appreciate so much more cuddling you.'

Alex blushed thinking about those words: the Doctor seemed a bit too mischievous, especially being an in-law discussing the deflowering of his two only daughters.

Anyway, Alex expected to walk at least a good ten kilometres more before setting camp; with camping grounds every two kilometres on the trail he was following, he had choices. Even a few more so, now that the professor had insisted his leaving one of the sleeping bags, being now down to two of those for three persons. It made a great deal of sense, too: he knew for a fact that the girls only had a ratter narrow individual bed inside their room, and from his own sleepovers with them he knew they liked to sleep snuggled together (usually spooned together), one turn into a pyjama for the other, or both strip him and melt on him into a single pyjama. On times he even saw them just lazing about on their bed, with Minnie facing the headboard and a book in hand, Di facing the TV past the bottom of the bed, and their legs scissored in a number of fashions that, while casual and comfortable for the girls, had caused him many a wet dream.

The professor also commented him about trying to teach Boost to the girls: as all other kinds of shape shifters were known to be able to Boost, the professor suspected Dittos to be capable as well. He commented his suspicions to be founded on some "excessive strength" incidents he knew to have happened right as the girls were waking up and before the current pyjama had reformed her own body.

He didn't comment the Doc on a few such incidents he had been at the center of: at those times he had felt embarrassed, and after the Academy he could very well understand the girls had been boosting him unconsciously. If some heavy embarrassment could result from unconscious Boost, he wondered what the results could be from the conscious stuff. Especially thinking about the time he was "wearing" them, and he noticed for the first time that he could use their lesser abilities while in this state.

As he began drawing up training regimes, Alex kept on marching northeast; his hopes on getting a water type that would diminish the girls' weakness against Rock.

* * *

On the campgrounds on the sixteenth kilometre marker, Alex set his camp. After all the practice Dad had given him, everything was a snap. Even more so, he followed his father recommendations on subtler things: he was heating water not using his gas stove, but fallen branches he found scattered around the clearing: this practice reduced the amount of flammables around the fire pit. Moreover, the water would be used to hydrate several packets of "Liquid Chow", some of which would serve as dinner for the girls (as soon as he released them), and some of which he would use as heat packs to help the girls warm up. Of course, he didn't approve of food waste, so the three of them would eat those cold after the night's activities.

A few minutes later, the water was hydrating the plastic pouches, the pouches were resealed, his two sleeping bags were open inside the tent, his cooking gear was stored, the fire was stocked to go for barely a half hour longer, and his clothing was down to his jacket. Feeling as ready as possible, he pulled out the two balls out of his jacket and expanded them. He stood up inside his tent and threw them in front of him. From them two large blobs formed: he knew the pink one to be Di and the baby blue one to be Minnie, yet he expected them to be human, not down shivering on their protoplasm states.

He put the two returning pokeballs back inside his jacket, and shrugged it off. He kneeled in front of the two blobs and spoke in a soft tone.

"Hello girls. Missed me? I have missed you."

It was a bit of an undertaking, each weighting around 50 kilograms, yet he pulled the two blobs on his lap. He shivered momentarily on just how cold they felt.

He simply held them, feeling how they remained shivering and unresponsive for a while longer. Slowly, they began to first soften and make inch-thick pants on his legs, and then create torsos sticking out of his thighs. Still largely unresponsive, the two simply held him and each other.

He kept holding them a while longer, until he noticed he was beginning to shiver. He pushed them at half an arm's length, and had his first good look at them in a year.

He would have had a hard time thinking of them as beautiful: he just wasn't prepared for that. They were his two best friends for as long as he could remember. He knew their cravings, their dreams, their hopes, their differences . . . So much he knew. They were very pretty in his eyes, though, even if at the moment they looked ashen, didn't have legs and hadn't still created hair on their heads.

They were looking at him with some expectancy, more surprise, and seemingly a sliver of fear.

'Those pink eyes . . . Those baby blue eyes . . . Goodness, the girls seem so vulnerable . . .' he thought. He pulled them close again, and spoke to them.

"I prepared some hot food. Do you want some?"

Feeling their shaky nods on either side of his head, he tried to stand up.

Tried: At the moment he weighted around a hundred seventy kilograms.

"Girls, give me some strength on my legs, please."

Another double nod, and he tried again, successfully.

Actually, not just successfully: easily.

'I'll talk to them about practicing Boost . . . tomorrow.' He though, as he moved to the fire, and then manoeuvred himself to sit with his legs wide open toward the fire and less than arms-length to the meals. He pushed the girls away again, stretched to grab a handful of meals, and put them between the tummies of the girls before closing his legs, effectively leaving the girls body against body with a good mass of hot sacks between them. They seemed to greatly enjoy the heat, so they hugged each other instead of complaining. Alex them took three more meals, pushed one on the hands of each girl, and as soon as the girls were eating the gelatine, he opened the third one for himself.

He had never previously enjoyed the particular taste of this product, yet tonight it went down like pearls from heaven. He wondered a bit about his change of impression, as he facilitated each girl and himself with another meal.

After their third sack each, the girls didn't accept a fourth, and instead resumed hugging him while still holding each other.

He ate his fourth with some difficulty, as his arms had to go around the bodies of the girls to reach his mouth. He eventually noted they had fallen asleep, and while he wished to hold them like that till dawn, he knew it wouldn't be too practical not to sleep inside the tent.

After picking up the remaining sacks of food, he stood up with them and walked into the tent. Inside and after closing it, he laid himself with the girls on top of him. He thought, grimly, that Di and Minnie were at the moment looking a lot more like scared children than cuddly, newlywed brides.

As the girls began melting onto a pink and blue pyjama on him, he wondered what the heck was their father thinking: instead of a "wedding night", he had to bring them out of hypothermia.

Letting go of all thought, he zipped up his sleeping bag and knew no more.

* * *

**HUMANITY'S THRESHOLD (AKA Great Threshold):** That's how is referred the period of time between 305 and 315 AS. Before 305 only about one of every twenty girls and one in every fifty boys would undergo Threshold, and boys were only known to develop Blood Gifts for it. Suddenly, in 305 about one sixth of the population of children ages 12 to 20 began undergoing Threshold, and so every following year another sixth of the remaining humans would undergo Threshold. Society tried to shove the situation under the rug, but by 308 roughly half of all teens were passing or past Threshold and adults were shouting en mass for pokegirl equality; the riots and later government overthrows in 309 and 310 in Viridian, Fight and Prussian city put perspective on the rest of the world, and laws began being passed. The first of such was the Total Equality Law passed in late 310 in the Edo League, which was mostly duplicated and passed by all other Leagues by 312. Curiously, it was because of the Amazons that Indigo League was the last to pass the law: they considered plenty of the political correctness on the wording to be superfluous and demeaning for both pokegirls and humans.

Humanity's threshold is listed as spanning from 305 to 315 because it was on 315 that the threshold rate stabilized, at 2 human males and one human female remaining such at age twenty per 1500 threshold pokepersons of the same age. However, during that period several important things happened:

**A)** Human-to-pokegirl ratio dropped from 1/3 to 1/500.

**B)** Feral birth rate descended dramatically, making the Male to female birth ratio drop and stabilize from an average 1/10 to around 1/4.

**C)** Many new breeds appeared, including the first true pokeboys and the first Duos.


	4. Sidestory Zero: Crime and Punishment

* * *

\

\

This particular side story is all about misdirection. I hope it's agreeable.

It was supposed to go between the prologue and the first chapter.

\

* * *

\

**Sidestory 0: Crime and Punishment**

Alessia woke up to the sound of the alarm clock, and quickly enough her eyes opened groggily and her arm reached to the clock and turned it off.

Her muscles began carrying her to the edge of the bed but a hand took hold of her waist. She detested the contact but knew she could do nothing to stop it, just as she could do nothing to stop her body from relaxing, moving back, moulding itself with the male in her bed, and her lips finding his for a quick kiss.

"Morning" – the male said, with a relaxed smile.

"Morning" – her lips spoke, while her face took a similar expression. – "Anything on schedule for today?"

"I'm afraid so, ma'am: seven thirty to eight with my wife, till eight fifteen to take a shower, till eight forty-five to be ready and then off to open the store. How's yours?"

"Well, seven thirty to eight with my husband, till eight fifteen to take a shower, till eight forty-five to be out and then to open the store." – Her face developed a grin, as her hand slowly stroked his chest, all against her will. – "By the way, good gent, would you happen to know where is my husband? I usually find him with me in bed, but I can't seem to find him this morning."

"I don't know, ma'am, I really need to go and find my wife"—at this point her lips briefly found his, silencing him. – "Then again, I believe it is my duty to help such a nice lady in need."

"Thank you, good gent," – her lips said, while her body climbed completely on his, her arms opened to hug his scrawny chest and her legs opened around his waist. She felt through her panties how the male was becoming aroused, and felt completely repulsed by it. She felt even worse so as she felt her body's shiver on eagerness and her hips make an extra sway to feel his prick again. – "The same way you help me, I would like to help you find your wife."

"I would be thankful for that, ma'am." – the male said, as he rolled to be on top and pressed down. Her body took the chance to firmly cross her legs behind him, and after being securely attached, encouraged him with a quick peck.

The thin male slowly made the ratter toilsome move of launching up they combined hundred kilograms and ending up on his knees and hands, and after a second to catch back his breath, put one of his hands around her and started to crawl around the king-sized mattress.

Slowly, the male conducted her around the bed two or three times before his supporting arm tired up and he made an 'accidental slip' that made them tumble and get tangled on the sheets.

Her mouth was giggling like crazy while her body grinded on the male on their 'efforts' to get untangled. Not soon enough the giggles died away and Alessia's mouth could articulate again. Her muscles rolled the tangled bodies to be on top before speaking, though.

"I might be wrong, but I don't thing our quarries are hiding on the bed."

He flipped them again, not incidentally with one of his hands ending between her panty and her butt.

"That thought crossed my mind as well, my fair maiden. Perhaps we should continue our quest around the room."

Her muscles flipped their bodies back.

"Perhaps we could," – her mouth said, throatily. – "Although we might as well call off the search and hope my man doesn't get jealous: you were, after all, so courageous…"

She snorted in contempt at the words said by her own mouth. Meanwhile, a chuckle came out his mouth before he flipped them again and answered to the words and ignored the snort that not even her own body could hear.

"I'm flattered by your kind words, ma'am, but I insist we continue. I believe they could be at the shower stall."

Her body made no movement to flip again, instead caressing lovingly his back.

"Your bravery knows no bounds. We will go, as soon as we are presentable for the environment."

"I find that agreeable, fair lady." – He said, as he flipped her up again and helped her to pull off the sports bra her body had worn to bed.

Predictably enough, they had gotten naked, rolled down onto the floor with him taking the hit, her body had pressed down on him, he had attached to her body, her body had made the effort to actually stand up and carry him into the bathroom and the shower stall, the male had adjusted the shower, her body had lowered itself and the male on the floor, their legs switched positions, and her body began to bounce on the male's lap. She wanted to scream, ravage him, run away, but her body only moaned in appreciation, whispered encouraging words into his ear, pulled his head on her bosom and tried to make him go deeper.

An eternity later, her body and the male shared an orgasm and Alessia's misery was complete: if she had to be tamed by a male she would ratter swallow his vile seed than risk pregnancy. She had already once given birth to his spawn, another filthy male, and was definitely not looking forward to ever repeating the experience. However, her body – no, her host—seriously wanted to have another. and she could do nothing to prevent it.

Truth be told, she would have preferred a level 5 reprogramming to this torture. Twenty-five years ago, when the attack came on Liberation City, she was a seventeen years old cadet to the Spy corps of the Female Army and eager to receive an assignment. The Kunoichis like her were ordered to escape and attack the attackers from the inside, and thanks to some very crafty use of her Fading and Shadow Teleportation she managed to escape the besieged city, but she could not avoid becoming seriously injured. Her first instinct had been to find refuge, and with the most natural shelter for a Kunoichi being inside somebody, she found a wounded Ice Sidekick from the male army and Blended into her body. The Sidekick was eventually found and carried back to the male settlement. Alessia felt so relieved when her current host was being entered into a hospital, but became eventually terrified when she saw the screening: every person coming inside first had to have a male-army Kunoichi enter him or her, which happened to be the only known way to detect Kunoichis at the moment.

Nearly helpless and so weak that she could barely stay invisible, she Separated from her current host and went stumbling down the streets. She eventually found an adult male with a four-year old girl and a male-spawn about the same age. Not having a better choice, she crashed into the girl and rested.

The next day, the girl and the male-spawn were prepared for kindergarten. Alessia was awake but weak, so she watched the morning routine with little interest until her eyes popped off: at the entrance of the school the kits where being screened by another Kunoichi! The girl she was Blended with happened to be wearing lots of metallic trinkets, so Alessia wouldn't be able to Separate and stay invisible; in desperation, she reached deeper into her powers and tried to Blend so well as to be undetectable even to her own kin. After a few minutes of concentration, something seemed to go 'click' on her mind, and when her host's turn came up, the other Kunoichi couldn't detect her.

She felt elated all day, and feeling safe, decided she would remain inside the girl until she was better.

Over two weeks' time, she stopped feeling pain from her wounds and began having a deeper penetration inside the sensory organs of the girl: unlike with her training exercises, she gradually lost all sensation of her own body, stopped being able to hear the girl's thoughts and began feeling through the senses of the girl better than if it was her own body. After her fifteenth day she thought that she should be better and, having grown fond of the girl, decided to give a parting gift of gratitude to the girl: at night, before parting, she would dispose of that annoying male-spawn that looked so much like her and shared her room.

Using her instincts as a guide, she tried to Separate herself from the girl.

She failed.

She kept trying, seeking every angle.

Se kept failing.

Alessia tried to teleport out.

She failed, repeatedly.

Alessia screamed in terror.

The girl snored.

In desperation, she even tried to Transform and carve her way out the girl.

The girl was absolutely undisturbed, as the only thing foreign to her own body to appear in her were gasses.

Seeking a new angle, Alessia tried to gain some control on the girl's body and move as much as an eyelid or a toe.

The girl's body never moved under her control.

Alessia cried herself to sleep.

The girl was already asleep, and Alessia's ruckus hadn't roused her at all.

Alessia spent every waking moment for several years trying to exit the girl, hoping not only to be free, but also to go and seek her comrades. Her struggles eased considerably after the girls' eleventh birthday, though: the girl's school made a field trip to the agricultural domes that sustained the colony and she saw who were the caretakers: Milktits and Pedgies, with the occasional Minotaur, Duodd or Milk Maid thrown into the mix; nearly all of them being faces she could remember being Psi-dykes and shock troops. When the school group made its way to the offices, her horror was complete: nearly the entire Spy Corps were there turned into all shades of Mouse Pokegirls and working computers, filling accounting sheets, moving files around the cubicle labyrinth. When she saw a Bimbo pass by wearing the face of Commander Lambda, her Spymaster, she collapsed, and for months was catatonic.

The girl was never affected by her struggles for freedom in the first place, so didn't feel any different on Alessia's sudden mellowing.

And in twenty-five years, the girl had grown, crossed Threshold and turned into Ingenue, broken a few hearts before getting engaged to a male Elf with the Blood Curse of Frailty, moved to the Edo League with the male, got married, found a Leaf Stone among their wedding presents and turned into a Plant Sidekick on their wedding night, opened a commercial greenhouse along with her husband, got knocked up after a few years, delivered a filthy male six months ago, and never ever had known of her, Alessia.

In all of those twenty-five years, the only control that Alessia had managed on her host's body was being able to make her eyes move when the host was distracted, something that her host could negate her just by concentrating again.

And now, she was nothing beyond a lesbian ghost trapped inside the senses of a decidedly heterosexual lady that, even after two years of betrothal, a half-decade of marriage and a difficult pregnancy, had never gone longer than three days without shagging her boy toy.

Alessia was in Hell.

* * *

\

**HOUSEWARMING WAR (THE-):** Historical event happening between the years 312 and 317 AS. Reportedly, on the first of January, 312 a large file appeared mysteriously on the desk of Cologne, the Chairperson of the Joketsuzoku Preserve. The file was topped by a letter supposedly from Sukebe himself and contained extensive intelligence data on a city hidden below the Antarctic ice shells, largely populated by Psi-dykes and well gone into a military build-up powerful enough to overcome any contemporary army. Chairperson Cologne immediately brought the file to the attention of the Indigo League council, and through secure channels, the file was copied and sent to all other Leagues and Preserves.

Most information on how the war was exactly fought remains classified, but it is known that the efforts starting on 313 AS toward the creation of Ice City and the Ice Maiden reserve on the Antarctic were largely a public cover-up toward the establishment of an attack base; such allegation is largely based on the fact that the officially registered population of the settlement seemed to have been drawn by a tamer specialized on hunting psychics: Ices, Darks and Metals on even proportions, and any pokegirl outside of those types had at least a level two bond with its master and was not either Magic or Ghost.

Once again, the only reason why the year 317 AS has been set as a finishing year for the war is because, according to the colony's official records, hardly any births happened before that year, yet that year and the following two experienced a veritable baby boom.

The name 'Housewarming War' refers to the fact that this war warmed up the Parity Laws, while previously Mao's Rebellion had derailed them.

\

\

\


	5. Sidestory One: Mikado

All right, I've had this chapter almost ready since early January, but I haven't wanted to upload it because it just lacks a little something that for my life I just can't figure out.

I'm uploading it under protest, and might do the same with a few for the Pokedex.

On with it:

**Side-Story One: Mikado **

Mikado brought his hands up to his temples, ready to attempt mitigating his coming migraine. He had just walked in front of a candy shop, and while his mind hadn't even acknowledged the fact (other than identifying the store), his "passenger" had been quite distracted.

'_Mikado, buy me some candies!' _Asuza pleaded from inside his head. Even if he couldn't quite see her, he could feel how her mental image had those huge puppy eyes while she pointed like crazy to the candies.

Inside of him, she was jumping like a hyperactive child; thus, he had to stop walking lest he loose concentration on walking and her movement start showing on _his_ body.

He wanted to growl at her, yet knew it wouldn't be any good. She would likely throw a tantrum if he didn't budge, until he blew a gasket and she sincerely began crying. Then she would be moody for days, and wouldn't really work her best on their upcoming skating competition.

Then again, Azusa was always such a sweet girl whenever she was happy.

'All right, I'll buy a few!'

'Yippee!!' She started celebrating, as she restlessly waited for him to open his coat and shirt. Not sooner had his last button come off, a large bulge shot outwards almost perpendicular from his chest, curved upwards, and a pair of slender arms shot from it around his neck. Not two seconds later, Asuza was fully formed and fully clothed, clinging to his neck, hugging his abdomen with her legs and peppering him with quick kisses; much like a six year old girl would do with a way-older brother.

Mikado lowered her on the ground and prodded her toward the candies, only to follow on her dust once she remembered about them. He would need to make sure she didn't begin eating them before paying, or try – again – to order more than her own weight worth of candies.

A quick look at the clerk made him relax. At least this clerk knew him, and knew that Asuza wasn't allowed to order more than ten ounces of candies, twenty-five of chocolates or thirty-five of sweet nutty snacks per week; so, he could relax while she had her fun.

As she zoomed around the store as a blur of pink silk and black lace, he began thinking.

He still wondered at times whether he might have offended a Megami or so in a past life. Asuza was so hyper that she would already be hard to stomach on a normal brother-sister relationship; yet, when they had both been five she had fused herself into him, and while the 'marriage' agreement between the parents made him Mikado Shiratori and even got him her personal butler, her parents had seemed just too eager to have him only on weekends.

He admitted it could go with the fact of Asuza's mother being a Plant Sidekick and she being a Succubus: Asuza would keep her and her father up the better part of the night and then go to sleep at daybreak. Such routine wouldn't be conductive to a Plant-type's health, or sanity.

As Asuza finished her selection, Mikado approached the counter and pulled out his wallet. The price was already flashing his way, so he counted some bills, counted an extra credit as a tip, lay the money on the counter and moved up to Asuza, pulling her into a hug.

Asuza let go a little giggle and returned the hug before letting him suck her body into his.

He turned back to the counter, where a small and a large paper bags were. As he buttoned up his shirt he glanced inside them.

'Chocolate-covered pecans?' – He thought, as he raised an eyebrow. – 'I thought you didn't particularly like these, Asuza.'

'_But I do, Mikado.'_ – She answered from inside his head. – _'Now please eat them, so I can get the sugar into my blood before training.'_

'Sure think, Asuza.' –Mikado though, with a discreet smile. Their way of eating was cool: he would eat for two, then Asuza would come out of his body with her blood full of nourishment. Their skating trainer was supportive of it, up to the point of not being impressed by the need of Asuza to spend two minutes of every twenty sitting on Mikado's lap (exchanging blood with him), or a half-minute every fifteen inside of him.

He picked up the two bags, put the larger one inside one of his external pockets, kept the smaller one in his hand, and left the store after a quick 'bye' to the clerk.

As he walked up the street, he kept popping up the sweets and savoured the feelings of how Asuza luxuriated in the sweets through his senses. Her groans alone were already screwing with his concentration and making him hard.

Their small feast continued for three blocks, until Mikado had walked up to the front desk at the skating rink. There he saw that they still had forty minutes left before their practice, so he booked a private Jacuzzi and went there after picking up a clean towel from his locker.

He got naked inside the private and lowered himself inside the water. He leaned back, let out a sigh, closed his eyes and relaxed. After a few seconds, he felt how his balls' sack distended, how his erection seemed to stretch way out of proportion, and decided to just sit back and enjoy.

He felt how Asuza flowed up expanding his local organs and making their mass into her own. She was flowing outside his body, but she was doing it ever so slowly, taking five whole minutes to do what she could do in a second flat: she expanded a zone of his body, turn it into protoplasm from the inside out, grow into the protoplasm, and solidify the protoplasm into her body from the outside in.

Asuza really knew how to please him. He preferred to be the one who worked hard to please her, but he also loved every bit of Asuza's thoughtfulness and willingness to, every now and then, take the initiative. She even was thoughtful about small details, like carefully avoiding the liquefaction of his balls and letting them float inside of her as she flowed around them: this accounted to the second best ball massage he knew of, only second to the sensation when they migrated back inside of him.

Thing is, she really had a wicked control of the whole process, as their current situation demonstrated: from the outside she would appear to be laying down on top of him with the only particularity that her hips would seem awfully tightly squeezed on his. That would be accurate: right now they had no external genitals, their hipbones where fused front-to-front and their skin curved from the lower belly of one to the lower belly of the other. Quite literally, each of them had the other instead of a groin. He knew that, if he tried to stand up right now, Asuza wouldn't be any burden beyond an awkward weight. He could control somewhat the process, but never to such a degree.

Asuza cuddled on Mikado's chest from half a foot below his level and kept her face down: she was such a tease. He just smiled discreetly at her antics before beginning to tease her back, massaging her butt, thighs and lower back. Her ratter discreet moans and her rubbing of her chest on his showed just how much she was enjoying the foreplay, but Mikado knew she was still trying to tease him, by not giving him the pleasure of having her lips.

A few minutes went like this, until Asuza finally lost it and pushed up from Mikado's chest. Mikado took his chance and arched his own body forward, capturing her lips with his and kissing her for all he was worth. Asuza put her arms around his neck and returned the kiss all too eagerly, while she finished forming her own groin and his. Mikado would have been dead not to notice his returning balls, so after they were in place he tried to pull her up his body, so he could give some special attention to her chest, but met opposition to the movement. He gyrated his hips testily, and confirmed his sensations: Asuza still hadn't finished separating their bodies, and although both of them where already complete, the head of his penis was fused with her cervix. Among other things, it meant that Asuza was okay if he just wanted to pump away.

Mikado released her lips and gave her a knowing smile. – "I believe you have forgotten something, Asuza-chan." – In their games, such formula meant 'Lets play a bit longer.' If he had wanted to go ahead, he would have simply not let go of her lips.

She tried to give him a clueless smile, and failed by just looking adorable. – "I don't know what you might be talking about, Mikado. Let me see if I can sit outside and remember." – Which meant 'I'm giving you enough warning, so don't let me get far.'

As her legs now had the necessary separation from Mikado's, she brought them around his waist and kneeled up on the bathtub. As she pulled his hips up along with hers, she looked down and pouted adorably. – "You were right, Mikado. Silly me." – She then finished the separation, letting his bottom drop a couple of inches through the warm water. She then made a move as if to finish standing up, but Mikado, playing his part of this game, held her by the hips.

"You know."- He said. – " I think I liked things where they were." – He closed his comment by thrusting his hips up. Then he relaxed his muscles and came down again. He repeated the cycle a couple of times before becoming serious and rubbing his jaw. – "Although I am not really decisive on the matter yet."

She put a mockingly serious face and began scratching her chin. She let her hips drop down on his, then rose back up. She repeated the movements a few more times, sometimes letting out small giggles, until she stayed down and leaned on his chest. – "I believe I'm not sure on the matter, either." – She said, while her tone showed that she could barely keep her composure.

"Then I believe we must endeavour for an answer." – Mikado commented huskily, before his and her lips crashed together and killed any following games.

Again, Mikado wondered what Megami had blessed him with Asuza. Such a sweet girl was such a find.


End file.
